Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to headphones.
Loudspeakers, including headphones, have been widely used in daily life. Headphones can include a pair of small loudspeaker drivers worn on or around the head over a user's ears, which convert an electrical signal to a corresponding acoustic signal.
Active noise control (ANC), also known as noise cancellation, or active noise reduction (ANR), is a method for reducing unwanted sound by the addition of a second sound specifically designed to cancel the first sound. ANC can be achieved by a feedback loop and/or a feed forward loop. Conventional ANC headphones, however, suffer from issues such as volume reduction and audio quality loss because the audio being played may be affected by the ANC as well. Also, conventional ANC headphones are vulnerable to low frequency noise (e.g., less than 100 Hz) with high amplitude due to saturation of the low frequency noise.